


What You Want

by Rita_of_Roses



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: M/M, selfcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rita_of_Roses/pseuds/Rita_of_Roses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first Cunningcest fic in existance: the ship you never knew you needed. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't so much going to be a chapter story as it is a series of related one shots. They each probably could stand alone if you really wanted to read them out of order but things will build on past events. I just don't have a solid overarching plot. But yeah with that in mind have some cunningcest. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Randy and Howard lay sprawled in Randy's bedroom bored out of their minds. Neither thought they would _actually_ run out of things to do on their winter break. Randy stared up at his ceiling from the couch, his feet dangling over one of the arms. He turned to look at his best friend laying on the floor and sighed.

“Wha'd you wanna do?”

“I dunno wha'd you wanna do?”

“I dunno wha'd you wanna do?” Howard lifted his head to glare at his friend.

“Are we really gonna do this?” Randy shrugged.

“I guess we could play grave puncher again.”

“Yeah, we could. But we already marathoned the entire series.”

“Yeah,” The boys fell into silence again. A soft humming sound filled the room.

“Your boyfriend's calling,” Howard teased. Randy sat up to retrieve the Nomicon.

“Okay, one, I don't think the Nomicon really has a gender. And two, it's not my boyfriend.” He flopped back onto the couch and opened the glowing book.

* * *

  The sense of flying, then falling disoriented him as he tried to at least not land on his head. He dropped into an ornate, pagoda-like room.

“What's up Nomicon?” The painted world was still and silent as if he wasn't even there. “Uh, hello? Why'd you call me in here?”

“Actually the Nomicon didn't call you,” Randy's hair stood on end at the familiar voice. He spun to face the source of the sound. A hooded figure stepped out of the shadows. “I did.” His eyes were hidden but his mouth was twisted in a diabolical grin.

“You! Ninja Air Fist!” His double easily sidestepped the missile which smashed into the wall behind him.

“Hey, calm down,” He laughed as he raised his hands in surrender. “I just wanna talk.”

“Yeah sure. You want to talk and then trap me here and take over my body. You really think I'm gonna fall for that?” The other boy chuckled darkly, slowly closing the distance between them.

“Interesting choice of words.” Something in his tone made Randy's stomach twist in unease and he started backing away from the approaching boy. “Look, Randy, I feel like we got off on the wrong foot last time. I wanna start over.” Randy started as his back hit the wall. NomiRandy stopped directly in front of his twin and pushed his hood back enough to reveal his eyes which shone with malicious intent.

“Hi,” He offered, extending his hand. “I'm Randy.” Randy's eyes narrowed and he swatted the hand away.

“No, _I'm_ Randy. _You're_ NomiRandy. You're an evil clone.” NomiRandy shrugged.

“Call me what you want. Now,” Randy jumped as both NomiRandy's hands slammed into the wall on either side of his head, their faces now barely an inch apart. “how about we get to know each other?” Randy tried to question the statement but was cut short as NomiRandy closed the remaining distance between their bodies and kissed him hard. Randy froze in shock as he tried to process what was happening. He stiffened as NomiRandy moved his hands from the wall, one twisting into Randy's hair and the other snaking across his back, pulling him closer. Randy felt the other grin before pulling back to examine his work. His smile widened at the sight of the frazzled teen. Randy was breathing hard, his thoughts hopelessly scrambled. He struggled to form coherent words much to the amusement of the other boy.

“You... kissed me,” Randy finally managed. NomiRandy laughed softly at the wild eyed confusion dominating his face.

“Yeah. What about it,” He challenged, reveling in the look on Randy's face as his mind spun.

“But...we're the same person. That's-that doesn't make sense. That's wrong-” His protests were cut off as NomiRandy clamped his hand over the other's mouth.

“C'mon babe, don't be so boring. It's only wrong if you decide it is. And we're very different people. You're disgustingly good, always upholding what you think is right. And me,” He dropped his hand, seizing his captive's chin. He forced Randy's gaze up to meet his own, burning with desire and ill intent. “I'm not so morally sound.”

In one fluid motion he grabbed Randy, turned and threw him across the room. He slammed into a chair that had not been there moments earlier and could only stare in shock as inky ropes bound him. NomiRandy smiled and strolled over to his prisoner.

“So you're just gonna keep me trapped here to play out your sick twisted fantasies?” He spat as he strained against his restraints. NomiRandy smirked.

“I could,” He settled onto Randy's lap, straddling him and further trapping him. “but that's not what I want.” He seized a handful of Randy's hair and yanked his head back exposing his neck. He slipped his free hand between Randy's back and the chair and closed all the space between their chests as his lips grazed lines down the other's neck. Randy shuddered. Every move sent electricity shooting through his every nerve. He gasped for air, not realizing when his breathing had sped up.

“What...do you want then?” He stammered, trying to keep his voice steady though he knew he wasn't fooling anyone. NomiRandy laughed softly and moved to his ear. He whispered slowly, enunciating every syllable.

“I want you to want me.” He rocked forward rubbing their groins together. Randy moaned loudly, his back arched with the cry. NomiRandy seized the other's lips with his own and kissed him hard. Randy's pulse pounded in his ears. Another rock destroyed his remaining willpower and his lips began moving with the kiss. The ropes binding his arms fell away and steady hands guided his to rest on the other boys shoulders. He locked his arms behind NomiRandy's neck as his counterpart found the hem of his shirt and began exploring Randy's chest. They broke from the kiss, both breathless. NomiRandy looked up at the other who had flung himself back against the chair, his face to the ceiling as his chest heaved. After a few moments he noticed the hooded boy staring at him.

“What?” He asked between heavy breaths. NomiRandy stared a moment longer before a viscous grin broke across his face, his eyes narrowed in anticipation. Randy started at the sudden change.

“What are you-Aaahhh...” He moaned as the other's teeth dug into his neck. Randy whined as he felt his pants get uncomfortably tight. Every touch sent another wave of euphoria pulsing through his body. Somewhere deep in his mind he knew he should stop this, that it wasn't right, but he no longer cared.

“Greedy little boy.” Randy refocused on his double's face inches from his own, his mouth set in a hard line.

“What?”

“I'm doing all the work. You gonna return the favor?” Randy flushed bright red and looked away in embarrassment. “Hey.” Nomirandy grabbed his chin and forced him back into his gaze. Slowly his double lowered his hand, bringing both to rest on Randy's shoulders. Randy hesitated. His heart was beating so fast he was sure it would explode out of his chest. He carefully unclasped his hands behind the other's head and wound them into his hair under the hood. He leaned forward and kissed him softly. Nomirandy's hands slid down his twin's back and pushed their bodies together. Randy moved faster and deeper into the kiss, his doubts and insecurities tossed aside. Every point where their bodies touched was ablaze with electricity. Randy broke away panting hard and dropped his forehead to the other's collarbone.

“Better.” Randy yelped as his pillow disappeared and his own hood was yanked halfway down his face. Before he could react he found himself in the arms of the malicious boy.

“What?! What are you doing?” Nomirandy rolled his eyes.

“Just close your eyes and trust me.” Randy wanted to protest but his mind was clouded and damn if it didn't feel _so good_ laying in his double's arms. He clasped his arms tight around the other boy's neck and buried his face in his shoulder. He struggled to calm his ragged breathing but his raging hormones wouldn't allow it. He focused on the steady gait of the boy holding him until it suddenly stopped. Randy raised his head and shrieked as he looked down into the cloudy abyss beyond the edge of the cliff.

“What are you doing?” He whipped his head around to take in the smug face of the devious hooded boy.

“Giving you a reason to come back to me.” He reached back with one hand to rip Randy's arms from his neck and swung him out over the ledge.

“Besides, you've got some explaining to do back in your world.” He laughed and let go. Randy screamed as the world rushed up around him, cursing the fast disappearing form of his evil twin.

* * *

Randy flailed wildly knocking himself off the couch as he snapped back into his body.

“What were you doing in there? You were shlooped out for like twenty minutes.” He turned to look at his friend and took the offered hand. Howard pulled him up giving him a peculiar look. “And why's your face all red.” Randy nearly jumped out of his skin.

“No reason. Everything's fine. Hey do you wanna play grave puncher let's play grave puncher.” He busied himself with setting up the game without waiting for a response, finding any reason to hide his face from his best friend. There was no way he was finding out about this.

 

 


	2. Lust and Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHRIST I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG
> 
> It's a long story that I'm not gonna write out here, if you wanna hear about my life recently hmu on my tumblr it's not that I don't wanna talk about it it's just a really long story and a lot of you probably aren't interested anyways
> 
> Some shit's changed as I initially published the first chapter as a one shot nothing earth shattering just things look slightly different now
> 
> I'm not happy with this for many reasons which is one reason it's so late but I'm honestly probably never gonna be satisfied with this and I know I'm being anal and nit picky about it so just fuck it but related to that sorry this is so short
> 
> Also admittedly I don't really know where this is gonna go from this point on I have a few ideas for other chapters but I don't have an overarching plot in mind so I really don't know what's gonna happen with updates and crap but I will at least write some more of this and if it ends up being more of a collection of one shots in a related story line then so be it ANYWAYS WITHOUT FURTHER ADO

 

Randy lay in bed with the covers pulled up over his head. He wished it would all just go away so he wouldn't have to deal with his conflicting emotions. He tried to forget how after he vlooped out he'd waited on pins and needles until he was sure Howard wouldn't be suspicious. How he'd jacked off in the bathroom to the memory of his clone's touch. Even now that laughter echoed in his head and it shouldn't make his heart beat so fast but-

He groaned and rolled over, pushing his face into the pillow. He had to do something. Sooner or later the Nomicon would need to teach him something. He couldn't live in fear of ever entering the book again. Why couldn't he have hated it? Why had it felt so damn good? Why couldn't this all just go away?

He groaned and pushed himself up. “No, I need to set things straight. I'll just go in there and tell him how it's gonna be.” He gingerly settled the book on his lap and took a deep breath before letting himself fall into the pages.

* * *

Randy landed hard on the ground and quickly scrambled to his feet. He glanced around at his surroundings, a dense forest as far as the eye could see.

“Hi,” Randy jumped at the words whispered in his ear. Arms snaked around his waist and pulled him into his twin's body. He yelped as teeth graze his neck.

“I-I'm just here to talk,” he gasped as he struggled against his twin's vice-like grip.

“So talk.” His voice scrambled Randy's thoughts. Why did everything he said have to sound so damn suggestive?

“I, um, w-we can't do this.”

He shivered as the other boy's lips fluttered against his ear. “Can't do what?”

“You know,” He gestured vaguely to their current arrangement. “This.”

Nomirandy chuckled. “Don't worry so much. It's natural for boys your age to play with themselves.” Randy squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ignore the silky voice and terribly persuasive words. For a moment he wondered if it was really so bad to just...

Randy grabbed his twin's arms and broke free of his embrace. “No, this has to stop. You surprised me last time, that's all. I don't want to get it on, especially with myself."

The boy frowned from beneath his hood. "Really?"

Randy set his jaw and glared at the other boy. “Yes, really.”

“Hm,” Nomirandy stared cynically at his double for a moment. "I don't know how no one's figured out you're the ninja yet. You're a terrible liar."

Randy growled and punched him as hard as he could. The boy staggered back and while he was still reeling Randy grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"I'll say it one last time. Leave. Me. Alone." He punctuated the demand with a hard shove. Nomirandy stumbled before regaining his balance. He raised a hand to his mouth and examined the dark red streaks that came away. Silence stretched between them.

Finally Nomirandy locked eyes with his twin. "Fine."

Randy blanched, unable to process what he'd just heard. "What?"

"Fine. Go." He turned and walked away into the forest as Randy stared in shock. He remained frozen long after the figure disappeared into the shadows, stunned that his twin had actually given up. Finally he turned and wandered mechanically through the woods. He knew he should feel relieved. Instead he felt like he'd been punched in the gut. _Why? This is what I wanted, right?_ To be honest, he wasn't sure anymore. He wrestled with his emotions, trying to convince himself this was what he wanted, but a gnawing pain in his chest said otherwise. He tried to shut out the conflicting feelings clashing in his head and walked on in silence.

* * *

 Randy wasn't sure how long it had been or how far into the forest he had gone, but it was obvious that he was now hopelessly lost. He cast around again for any landmark or path but the trees only stretched on endlessly in every direction. The boy sighed and moved to sit against a nearby tree, his hopes of the problem sorting itself out as he wandered thoroughly crushed. He didn't understand. Why was this happening? Why was he so upset? And why, for the love of god, why was Nomirandy right? He groaned and let his head fall back against the trunk. "Nomicon why are you letting him get inside my head?"

"The Nomicon's your guide not your mom. Shit, learn to think for yourself."

Randy yelped and searched frantically for the owner of the voice, finally spotting him lounging high above against a neighboring tree. “Y-you said you'd leave me alone.”

“I told you to go.”

Randy gritted his teeth. He was not going to argue semantics with this jerk. “You followed me!”

Nomirandy finally turned to glare down at his twin. “Please. I've been here since your little episode.”

“Well, leave.”

“You leave. I live here, remember.” Randy groaned in frustration and collapsed back against the tree. He started, barely containing a scream as his double dropped to the ground in front of him, crouching to meet his gaze. He sat perfectly still staring with a bored expression. Randy waited for whatever was coming but his twin remained motionless, his gaze boring into Randy's eyes.

“What?”

The corner of his mouth twitched in an almost smile before he finally dropped his piercing gaze. “You're pathetic.”

Randy recoiled in shock. The other boy causally stood and turned to walk away into the woods.

“Excuse me? That's rich coming from you.”

“You're so afraid of breaking some unspoken good guy rule you hide from your real desires. You lie to yourself and pretend you're that angelic hero but you're not, are you? You're more like me than you'd like to think, and if you think I'm bad, what does that make you?”

Randy snapped. “You never fight on equal footing!” he screamed at his clone. “You only show yourself when you have an advantage! You prey on people who have something you want and you think you can just take it!”

“Yeah, what's your point?” Randy stared dumbfounded by the question. His twin glanced over his shoulder and sighed, turning to approach the boy.

“See that's the difference between us. Two sides of the same coin but I don't hide from who I am and what I want. I'm free and you hate that. You're jealous."

Randy growled and crossed his arms across his chest, avoiding looking at the cocky boy. “I'm not afraid of what I want.”

“Yeah and you're not afraid of zombies either.” Randy grumbled and glared at the ground. Silence stretched between them

Nomirandy huffed and took a few more slow steps towards the boy. “Look me in the eye and tell me I'm wrong. If you were telling the truth you would've left ages ago.”

His eyes went wide as he scrambled for an excuse. “I-I couldn't find a way out.”

Nomirandy rolled his eyes. “You really are stupid. You can do anything in the nomicon, remember? You could've made an exit whenever you wanted.” He waved his hand casually at the ground and the soil fell away, leaving a dark, probably bottomless hole.

“There. You want me to pack your lunch too?” The mocking voice shattered his last shred of restraint, allowing pure anger to take over. Randy launched himself at his double and sent them both tumbling to the forest floor. He rolled so he was pinning the other boy to the ground.

Nomirandy grinned evily up at him. “Your move.”

Randy froze as he suddenly realized the position he was in. Blood flooded his cheeks. “Shut up,” he growled, glaring daggers at his double.

Nomirandy smirked. “Make me.”

Randy took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He wouldn't let this demon get to him and he definitely wouldn't let him win. But from where he sat backed into a corner neither goal seemed within reach. He looked around for any way out before returning his glare to his twin's maddening face. He glanced again up at the trees and a plan began to form in his head. He set his jaw and stared his double right in his devious eyes.

“I won't play your game.” Randy stood carefully and extended his hand to the other boy. Nomirandy scowled and grudgingly took the invitation. Before he regained his balance, Randy shifted and slammed him into a nearby tree, his chest trapped beneath Randy's and his wrists pinned against the rough bark. The look of surprise on his twin's face was priceless.

“Don't underestimate me you cocky infuriating bastard. You won't play me like that. I am not your toy.”

Nomirandy quickly regained his composure and glared with his typical bored expression. “That so?”

Randy stared evenly at his clone. “Yes, it is.”

The boy opened his mouth to argue but his words died on his tongue as strong, aggressive lips mashed against his own. He tensed under the unexpected contact, his mind shifting too fast between panic and delight. The boy yanked him away from the tree and locked one arm around his waist while the other wound into his hair. He could feel his heart beating out of his chest as he forced his thoughts away and melted under his twin's touch. Nomirandy linked his arms around the boy's neck and pulled him closer, willing the boy's savage hunger on. The kiss was sloppy and awkward in his desperation but that only made it more exciting. They finally broke apart after what felt like an eternity that wasn't nearly long enough. Both gasped for breath, still wrapped in a tight embrace.

The demon dropped his head to his twin's shoulder and snickered against his chest. “What was that about not wanting to get it on with yourself?”

Randy groaned. "Just...no more surprises, okay?"

He slowly raised his head to meet Randy's gaze, his eyes glowing with ill intent. "No promises"

 


End file.
